dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Zamasu (Partner) }} An entity referring to himself as Son Goku, given the name Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku) by Future Bulma, and usually just called Black, is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Toei Animation's official Dragon Ball Super site (Japanese) He appears in Future Trunks' timeline and brings humanity to near extinction in that timeline. Appearance Goku Black's physical appearance is identical to Goku's, with the differences being his somewhat skinnier physique, slightly darker skin and sterner eyes. His appearance consists of a sleeveless dark grey gi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear.Goku Black character sheet He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Goku Black is extremely ruthless and sadistic, as seen when he killed Future Bulma without any hesitation, along with the rest of humanity, believing it to be "justice". Black stated that he had already destroyed a couple of worlds before coming to Earth. At the same time, he appears to be psychotic, taking enjoyment out of the destruction he has wrought and even seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side. He is also a megalomaniac as he considers humanity a failure and seeks to make a perfect world by eradicating the species. During his fight with Future Trunks, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki Blasts at the defenseless opponent. He also seems to share a few traits from Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as not using his full power to have a good fight. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Future Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe. He also seems to highly respect Goku. He seems to utterly detest humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the Gods' greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the Gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. Biography Pre-Future Trunks Saga Goku Black traveled to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "the sake of justice" while proclaiming himself to be "Son Goku". ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Goku Black appears in the Future Trunks edition of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Future Trunks Saga In the future, Goku Black arrives on Earth and goes on a rampage. His first attack caused half of man-kind to be wiped out, leaving humanity on the brink of extinction. Those who survived formed resistance cells, Mai leading one. They attempted to lead Black into an area rigged with remote detonated explosives, but Black emerged unscathed. He encounters the Super Saiyan, Trunks and easily defeats him, turning him back into his base form after a minor beating. As Black moved in for the kill, Mai detonates a flashbang grenade, blinding Trunks and Black, leading Trunks to safety. Future Trunks survived their encounter and, for one year and half, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Goku Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Future Trunks narrowly escapes with a canister holding enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Goku Black pursues him. Later, as Future Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Goku Black attacks them both, knocking out Mai and heavily injuring Trunks. An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Future Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Goku Black fires a Black Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Goku Black realizes that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run. While Goku Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a Time Ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Goku Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku. When Goku Black arrives in the past everybody's shocked that he looked exactly like Son Goku. Goku Black then realizes that it was time travel and also seems to know Vegeta and God Of Destruction Lord Beerus. Whis quickly noticed a Time Ring on Goku Black's right hand and points it out to Lord Beerus and they realize that something strange is going on because only Supreme Kais are allowed to use Time Rings and Goku Black's not a Supreme Kai because a Supreme Kai would not look like Goku. Future Trunks, upon seeing him, was enraged and went to fight him but he was stopped by Vegeta and Goku goes in his place and begins to battle with Black. Black opens with the same Golden-Black ki Sphere he attempted to use on Trunks. Goku blocks it while the force of the ki Sphere knocks Goku into a rocky plateau. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back. Black's technique is unique he unbalanced goku by kick and about to land punch in first clash but Goku manages to hold it, by sharing the first blow with Goku he was amazed at power of Super Saiyan 2 Goku and got excited against powerful opponent, Now Black powers up a little and release his evil Ki, Black got curious he wanted Goku to show him more power and quickly attacked with several punches,he eventually land hit on Goku in abdomen withe punch and kick following the barrage of ki blast. Trunks was confused that why Goku isn't using his Super Saiyan 3 powers then Vegta explains Kakarot has bad habit of not fighting at full power at beginning, while the fight goes on Black and Goku was evenly matched and it seems both of them hiding their true power but Goku says if Black isn't gonna use his Full power then he just forced him out to use, but Black didn't bother and says "do as you wish while cracking his neck" Goku bolts and attacked with furious punches and lands several hits then Black got angry and threw Goku in rocks again as he was smiling he just felt a pull from distortion in Time and Space he got distracted from pull and Goku lands a sharp kick on Black in abdomen and threw him away, that kick damaged Black but Black is happy and says this pain will make him even more stronger, after that he got furious and powers up even further Goku was surprised at his rapidly increasing power, Black threw a large ki blast at Goku but he manages to deflect it but much to his surprise Black lands a powerful kick on Goku's head and knocked him down on the Ground, power of that kick was so strong that Time Machine got knocked out and trunks stupidly says "Time Machine" Black figured out Trunks used that Time Machine to time travel, Goku returns with full force and land a sharp punch on Black in abdomen then both power struggle with fist bump but pull from distortion got stronger and Black pulling towards it, but before he got pulled he managed to destroy Time Machine. During the battle, Beerus points out that Black is clearly not Goku, noting his ki feels strange and dark. Throughout the fight, the Time Ring attempts to pull him back to the future. Black attempts to resist its pull, but is unable to. Before being pulled into the portal, Black fires a Ki blast at Future Trunks' Time Machine, destroying it, effectively stranding Trunks in the past. Upon returning to Future Trunks' time, he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku before regaining his composure. Black proceeded to test his power, using a Golden-Black ki sphere, causing it to grow bigger than its usual size before firing it, pleased at his increased power and integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. He also mocks that Trunks is now stranded in the present, leaving him free to terrorize the future as he pleases. Black later appears in a vision Future Trunks has, effortlessly beating Trunks and killing him while Trunks was vision training, snapping him out of the vision. After Future Trunks travels to the future with Goku and Vegeta, Black confronts them, fighting Vegeta who was able to secure a match with him first via a round of rock-paper-scissors with Goku. Black moves close to Vegeta, touching his neck in a show of his speed before Vegeta attacks him with a barrage of punches. The attack proves to be ineffective as Black transforms into Super Saiyan Rose to resume fighting Vegeta. During their continued match, Black stabs Vegeta, critically wounding him and prompting Goku's entry into the brawl. The two fight evenly until Zamasu appears and stands by Black. Power Goku Black's true strength is unknown, but he is strong enough to easily beat Super Saiyan Future Trunks.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] In the manga he manages to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks without much difficulty. In the anime it is stated by Future Trunks that Goku Black is equal to or somewhat stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and while not using his true power is roughly on par to Super Saiyan 2 Goku. When Goku Black arrived in the future, Goku Black noted that when he copied Goku's fighting style, his power increased significantly. In his base form after copying Goku's fighting style, he is able to shrug off blows from Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta effortlessly, and upon transforming into Super Saiyan Rose, is strong enough to seemingly kill Vegeta and take on Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku. Black possesses similar ki to the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, Zamasu, originally suggesting that he possesses godly ki as he could make use of a Time Ring. It is clear, as pointed out by Whis, Beerus and Goku, that there is a connection between Zamasu and Black in relation to their ki. However, when Goku and Vegeta fought Black in the future timeline, Zamasu appeared to prevent Black from killing Goku, confirming that they are two separate individuals. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - Black is shown to use ''ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *'Energy Ball' - Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. He used this against Future Trunks and Goku. After increasing his strength by engraving Goku's fighting style into his own being, it has become bigger and more powerful than before. *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black colored version of the Kamehameha Technique. It is named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Instant Transmission' - Used by Goku Black in the manga in order to quickly get up close to Future Trunks and attack him. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Mimicry' - Black is capable of imitating anything that he learns about any fighter he goes against. He used his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in order to have "battle memories" engraved on his body, and thus to learn his fighting style and become stronger as a result. *'Kiai' - After engraving Goku's power into his own being he is shown using this Technique while testing his new abilities. *'Spirit Sword' - Black emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. He used this technique to stab Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta in the stomach and slash across Goku's chest. *'Time Travel' - Using the Time Ring, Black is capable of traveling through time and in some cases for a short period of time to the past. According to Whis and Beerus, the Time Ring was only built to jump into the future and it should be impossible to jump into the past. Black only managed to go back in time because the Time Machine's journey into the past created a distortion in time and space which the Time Ring reacted to the distortion and open a portal into the past era. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black possesses a Super Saiyan form similar to that of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation. This form was first revealed in a promotional material for Dragon Ball Super. Goku Black explains he named it as such in order to match Goku's naming sense. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Goku Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) (Anime only) *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Base) (Manga only) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Goku Black (Base) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Trivia *Goku Black is the fourth evil version of Goku to appear, the first is Turles, the second is Ginyu (after changing bodies with Goku) and the third is Shadow Goku. Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Negro pl:Gokū Black Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:DBZ Characters